Lust Full Day
by gretty23
Summary: KibaNaru Kiba and Naruto are dating and moved into an apartment together. Kiba comes home early from a moth long mission and finds a surprise no one would have expected. Lemon One shot


It was another normal day in Konoha. The sun was shinig. The kids were playing ninja and ninja were out getting missions.

Team 8 was excited to be back from their month long mission but no one was as excited to be back then a brunet named Kiba Inuzka. He was stoked to be able to see his blond boyfriend Naruto. They've been going out for a year now. After Naruto came out to his friends about his prefrences, Kiba came out a week later seeing how his friends excepted Naruto so much. His mother wasn't to happy about it but still excepted him because he was her son but was angry at him for not continuing the clan. About two weeks after they both came out Kiba asked Naruto out. Naruto wasn't to shure about it but decided Kiba at least deserved a chance. Hinata was devistated that her best freind was daiting her long time crush but wanted them to be happy. In five months time they decided that their relationship was serious and decided to buy an apartment and move in together.

Now we're back with Kiba and the rest of team 8. They headed towards the Hokage's mansion to give the mission report. When they left Kiba bolted towards his and Naruto's apartment yelling bye to his team Akamaru right behind.

When he got to his apartment he could hear load moans coming from inside the house. He leans his ear on the door to listen and recognized it was Naruto. He was scared to find out what was going on on the other side of the door. Would Naruto cheat on him? He couldn't jump to conclusions even though all he wanted to do right now is turn and run leaving a trail of tears. Akamaru sensed his master's distress and whined trying to get him to calm down. He put his key to unlock the door and turned the knob slowly pushing the door open. He walked in slowly Akamaru staying behind hoping his master didn't get his heart broken. When Kiba was inside he heard the moans coming from the room. With each step to the room the moans got louder and Kiba's heart sank more. He was in between two emotions; anger and sadness.

He got to the bedroom door knob and slowly opended it a crack so he could see inside. What he saw was not expected. It was Naruto naked on the bed moaning... with a vibrater. He had the vibrater in one of his hands pushing it on and out while his other hand pumped his erection. Kiba was surprised to say the least and he didn't notice his mouth was open and he was growing a 'little' problem below from the sight. He opened the door complitly which was oblivious to the blond who just focused on the pleasure untill Kiba finally spoke up.

"Naruto?"

The blond was stratled and jumped pulling the covers over him (the vibrater still in)

He looked at who sad his name and noticed it was his boyfriend at the bedroom door and blushed redder then he ever thought.

"Ki-Kiba! Wha-what are you d-doing here? I-I th-thought you had a mission. Uuuhhh" he moanded from the vibrater and bit his bottom lip to try and stop.

"I was and just got back. More importantly what the hell were you just doing?" Kiba asked with a curious look on his face.

"noth-ahh-thing nothing! " Naruto said trying to stop hinself from moaning in pleasure from the vibrator.

"yeah uh-huh" Kiba said while walking closer to the blond who who only pulled the blanket closer to him. Kiba was to strong and easily pulled the blankets off onto the floor. The blond blushed a deep crimson and Kiba reached down and removed the vibrator along with a moan from the blond's lips. "If you were doing nothing then whats this?" Kiba asked with a grin

"O-okay maybe I wasn't doing nothing but let me explain!" He said while sitting up. "You were gone for a month and I didn't know what to do. I was hard for weeks just trying to wait. So I thought of ways to be... You know without cheating. It wasn't my first option but Sakura talked me into it. She bought one for me about two weeks ago but this was the first time i ever used it!" Naruto said in his defence. "Please please don't be mad at me Kiba" he said in a begging tone.

Kiba just looked at him showing a small grin while saying "Im not mad at you Naruto..." This brought a smile to the blond's face "...but I am disappointed in you for not being abel to wait and resorted to using toys so I think you deserve to be punished" he said with a devilish smile which only made Naruto gulpe.

"wha-what do you mean punishment?"

Kiba only smiled and walked over to the bedside table and pullded out a pair of handcuffs. He pushed Naruto down on his back on the bed then handcuffed his hands to the bed post. Kiba got the vibrater and positioned it at the blond 's entrance.

Naruto lifted his head to see what Kiba was planning but only saw a smirking Kiba looking back at him "wha-what are you doing?" Naruto asked slightly scared.

Kiba said nothing and only shoved the vibrater in all the way making the blond's head fall back moaning at the intrusion. Kiba pulled it in and out only smirking at his boyfriend's panting/ moaning figure. He decided to have a little more fun and leand down licking the blond's shaft base to tip causing him to buck. Naruto tried to move his hands to Kiba's head to make him suck but he couldn't get out of the handcufs. He then took him in completely earning another moan and buck making him chuckle sending vibrations on his shaft. He started to bob his head up and down on his shaft. His tounge liking running along the tip when he went up.

"uh Kiba" Naruto moand. Kiba directed the vibrater to his prostate making Naruto see white. He was in pure bliss."Ki-kiba I-I'm gonna cum" and with that Kiba stop all actions letting Naruto slip out of his mouth also taking the vibrater out. Naruto glared at Kiba who only chuckled.

He stood up off of him and strated to unzip his jacket slowly teasing Naruto who never took his eyes off of him for a second. He threw the jacket on the floor then slowly took off his fishnet. Naruto felt his orgasm coming closer with each piece of clothing Kiba took off. Naruto openly moaned at just the sight of Kiba's well toned chest and abs. Naruto couldn't contol himself and kept moaning and panting at the torture Kiba was putting him in right now. He kept bucking in the air trying despritley reach his climax. Kiba chuckled at the actions of the extreamly hard; lust full blond and took things even slower. Slowly he unzipped his pants reveling a 9 inch buldge in his boxers that just sent Naruto over the edge with one last thrust in the air he shot his seed on his chest and stomach his erection not going limb. He had forgotten how big Kiba was and how muscular he was.

Kiba took his boxers off and made his way over to the still hard panting and moaning blonde. He lifted his legs over his shoulders and positioned at the blonde's hole. Naruto closed his eyes and readied himself for the intrusion that never came. He opened his eyes and looked at the brunnet who only smirked and said;

"Beg"

"What are you talking a-uuuh" Naruto's complaint was cut off by Kiba pressing his head in his entrence which was taken out just as fast as it was put in.

"I was looking more of the lines of 'Kiba fuck my brains out"' he said with a smirk.

"Please Kiba" Naruto whined with his puppy dog face and Kiba shook his head and pushed in this time striking the blond's prostrate making him scream out;" Please Kiba fuck me!"

Kiba chuckled and started thrusting in and out purposely missing the blond's prostrate. It was easy because the vibrater had already strecthed him out.

"Pleas Kiba harder" Naruto screamed out trying to get Kiba to abuse his neglected spot. Kiba pullded completely out to the head and aimed for his prostrate. He rammed directly into it causing Naruto to scream his name and arch his back. Kiba kept aiming there driven by the sounds his love was making. Kiba reached down and started pumping Naruto's neglected member while Naruto twisted his head from side to side in extacy. His head was cut off from twisting side to side by Kiba dipping his head into the blonde's collar bone and sucked making him moan even louder. It took one more rough thrust into Naruto's prostate to send him over the edge as he reached his climax for the second time shooting on both their chests. Kiba felt Naruto tighten around him and made one more hard thrust shoothing his seed into Naruto. They were both panting staring into each other's eyes. Kiba pulled out of Naruto and laid down next to him pulling him closer and the sheets over them both

"I love you so much you know that right Naruto?

Naruto only grunted a yes before falling into a deep peaceful sleep Kiba soon followeing shortyly.

Akamaru got worried with the sounds of screams he heard coming from inside the house. He slowly made his way inside the house to see only one light on coming from the bedroom with the door wide open. He walked to the bedroom door to see a sight of pure horror. His master spooning his blond boyfriend. He ran so fast out of the house that even the best ninja was able to see him barking out the house waking Kiba in the process.

"What was that" Kiba asked

"I don't know I'm sure it was nothing. Just go back to sleep." Responded a still half asleep blond


End file.
